<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Residue by Michelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678466">Residue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle'>Michelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossing the Line [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Elves, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The elves have left these shores. But with countless mutants around, who’s to say evolution won’t take a leap backwards for a change and produce a being not seen for many millenia in our world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossing the Line [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180820</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Residue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Residue<br/>Author: Michelle<br/>Email: michelle [at] waking-vision.com<br/>Summary: The elves have left these shores. But with countless mutants around, who’s to say evolution won’t take a leap backwards for a change and produce a being not seen for many millenia in our world.<br/>Universes: LOTR/X-men<br/>Genre: crossover drabble, 300 words<br/>Rating: K<br/>Disclaimer: Tolkien’s special view on elves is his. “X-Men” is property of Marvel. I own neither.<br/>Author’s Note: Written for the upcoming “X-Men 3”, which I’m awaiting with bated breath.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles Xavier’s “Mutant High” was a school for the gifted. He had seen many youths with unbelievable talents: They could walk through walls, command the elements, levitate things, read minds. It was these powers that helped fight the anti-mutant-campaign human politicians were running. But it was also these powers that made humans distrustful to begin with.</p><p>The girl in front of Xavier was a new student. A mutant, certified by the obligatory gene testing. Even though, she looked normal enough at first glance. Fourteen years old, tall for her age, long limbs and graceful moves. Only when Xavier looked closer, the difference became visible: Her ears were pointed, and her eyes held a strange spark he had never seen before. She seemed to emit an inner glow that added to the radiance of her otherworldy beauty.</p><p>“What is it that makes you different?” Xavier asked in honest curiosity.</p><p>“I sleep with my eyes open. I don’t tire easily. I never loose my balance, never fall. I can commune with nature, talk to trees and they answer me. I don’t get sick. I have a good singing voice.” She seemed to ponder her next words. “I’m not so different after all. I’m just more, you know?”</p><p>Xavier heard sincerity, not arrogance, in her words. He debated how she might fit into his small society. Her skills and mutations were interesting, but seemed hardly useful beyond being merely decorative. She would never see the secret equipment in the basement. But then it hit him – her being exuded confidence, love, strength. She posed no threat. The mutants in his school had all felt the sting of being outsiders. They were feared and hated. But this girl - the humans would love her. Adore her. That would be her gift. And their chance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>